Tilt
by Saxifrace v. 2
Summary: “I weren’t looking’ at nothing’,” he grumbled. River smiled as if they were sharing a naughty secret. “Were so.”


Their eyes met from across the dingy bar. Dark, calculating blue and surprisingly lucid brown. He growled low in his throat, tapping his fingers against the hilt of the gun strapped to his hip. The man he was supposed to be intimidating squeaked and hurriedly wretched his attention from the mercenary to the captain. Jayne glanced at him and smirked, then let his eyes wander back to the slender girl across the bar. They danced lazily down her petite frame, taking in the gentle swell of her breasts, the curves of her hips, and the soft fabric that brushed the middle of her thighs. Her legs seemed to go on forever. How he'd never noticed them before was a mystery. Probably had something to do with the fact that she'd been crazy for as long as he'd known her. His gaze traveled back up her body and their eyes locked again. He blinked in surprise when her tongue darted out slowly to wet her lips.

Mal and their new business partner stood and shook hands, a deal sealed. Jayne grunted when the little man made a move to shake his hand as well, and he shrunk back nervously. The merc rolled his eyes and sauntered after Mal to join the rest of the crew. He aimed himself for the empty chair next to Kaylee, but River side-stepped into his path and tilted her head.

"What'chu want, Crazy girl?" he asked gruffly, trying to nudge past her. She avoided his arm and moved closer.

"You were looking," she stated. Jayne glared, huffing and crossing his arms. So he was looking. So what? He'd done a lot of looking lately. Ever since Miranda, when those doors opened and she was standing there, all sorts of powerful and sexy… He shook his head to rid it of the images that thought brought up.

"I weren't lookin' at nothin'," he grumbled. River smiled as if they were sharing a naughty secret.

"Were so."

"Girl…" he growled warningly, reaching out to move her aside. She dodged his grasp easily.

"Boy with girl's name," she shot back.

"I ain't no girl, gorram it!" he snapped. She smiled innocently at him. He was about to push her aside when she grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the dance floor in the center of the bar.

"Dance with me," she begged playfully. Jayne stumbled behind her, warily looking at the others on the dance floor. He wasn't no dancer. Not like she was. He'd seen her before, flitting around the cargo hold like a gorram butterfly or hummingbird or something. He couldn't move like that. And he sure as hell didn't dance to the music they played in this place.

It was some sort of themed bar. Replicas of artifacts from Earth-That-Was. And all they played over the speakers were old songs from Earth-That-Was that were somehow survived this long.

When a thrumming baseline boomed over the speakers, Jayne realized that the girl'd dragged him into the middle of the floor without him noticing. He tried to pull away, shaking his head, but River held on tightly, jutting out her bottom lip.

"Please, Jayne?" she pleaded. Jayne wavered, glanced over his shoulder at the others, and sighed defeatedly. River smiled. "Follow."

Before he could protest the fact that the man was the one that was supposed to be doing the leading, she'd dropped his hand and started strutting around him in a circle to the beat of the song.

_I see you lookin'_

_Like what you see?_

_Boy, now don't be shy, ain't nothin' but facin' opportunity_

He couldn't tear his eyes away from her behind, waggling tauntingly at him. When a man's voice joined the woman's, she grabbed his hands and put them on her waist, rolling her hips towards him with every breathy moan from the woman.

_**She's right you know**_

_**She's right**_

_**Man, she's right you know**_

_**She's right**_

Jayne could hear Simon's bellow of indignation behind him, and he glanced back briefly. The doctor's face was bright red, and Kaylee and Zoe were both holding him back. Before he could even smirk, River turned his head back to face her, grinning wickedly. She spun in his arms, sliding up and down his body slowly. Jayne groaned, feeling himself getting hard at the contact.

_**You stand there looking at me** (At me)_

_**I stand here looking at you, girl **(At you, boy)_

_**You know exactly what's on my mind**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

River reached back and cupped his crotch purposely. Jayne bucked against her hand, grabbing her wrist. He moved his lips close to her ear and hissed warningly. "You best be keeping your hands above the waist, girl." River only smiled over her shoulder at him. He spun her around and curled his fingers low on her waist.

_It's just so easy to see **(to see)**_

_You came here looking for me_

_But I don't do this type of thing all the time_

Jayne took one of her hands and twirled her gracefully, glad for once that his mama had insisted on those dance lessons when he was a boy. Her skirt flared beautifully as she spun out, back in, then out again. He got the slightest glimpse of a pair of white cotton panties as she did this. The sight made him harder than any lacey thing ever could have. The innocence of her panties suited her. He couldn't picture her in anything else.

_**(You want me to) **Come here boy_

_I got a little something for ya_

_**Got a little bit**_

_**Can I get a little bit, yeah, yeah**_

_And I don't know_

_**I don't know what it is, but I just wanna get to know ya,**_

_**Alright, alright, yeah, yeah**_

River withdrew her hand from his and walked away backwards, beckoning him forward with her index finger. When she stopped, he stalked forward and tugged her back into his arms. His hands started at her waist, slid down her hips and thighs, then back up. She draped her arms around his shoulders, locking her hands behind his neck.

_(I need ya to dance…)_

_**Tilt ya head back**_

_**Take it down now **(…all night)_

_**Bring it back up slowly**_

_**That's right**_

_(I need ya to dance…)_

_**Tilt ya head back**_

_**Take it down now **(…all night)_

_**Bring it back up slowly**_

_**That's right**_

A small circle was forming around them, but Jayne didn't even notice, his attention fully captivated by River as she wrapped a leg around his waist and leaned backwards so far that her hair brushed the floor. He dipped her low and drew her back up slowly, as the song instructed. He repeated the dip, eyes devouring the soft skin of her throat as she arched against him.

"Ta ma de," he breathed as she stood and gazed at him with lusty, half-lidded eyes.

_**Now situations**_

_**Girl, they often change (listen to me)**_

_**Sometimes for the good**_

_**Sometimes for the bad, but who's to blame?**_

He spun her again, eyes never leaving hers. She never looked away from him either, not even when some drunken idiot in the back complimented her under things in a loud, obnoxious voice. Jayne glanced up briefly at that, only to snarl at the man, before returning his attention to River as she danced some fancy sort of ballet steps around him.

_He's right, you know_

_He's right_

_**(Baby girl) **He's right, you know_

_He's right_

She did those butterfly-like moves, the one he watched her do in the cargo hold. The ones that made his pants all tight and uncomfortable. Spins, leaps, everything. She finally spun back into his arms and he held her close, one hand holding hers and the other resting low on her back.

_**You stand there looking at me** (At me)_

_**I stand here looking at you, girl **(At you, boy)_

_**You know exactly what's on my mind**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

They started moving together as if they were made to, two pieces of the same puzzle, fitting together perfectly. Jayne didn't even try thinking anymore, just letting his instincts take over. It was sort of like shooting, you just went with what you felt. And all he could feel was the crazy girl in his arms.

_It's just so easy to see **(to see)**_

_You came here looking for me_

_But I don't do this type of thing all the time_

She rubbed her body up and down his again, making him groan in the back of his throat. With a saucy wink, she slipped from his arms, sliding backwards once again and beckoning him with a single finger. Jayne remembered this part quite well.

_**(You want me to)** Come here boy_

_I got a little something for ya_

_**Got a little bit**_

_**Can I get a little bit, yeah, yeah**_

_And I don't know_

_**I don't know what it is, but I just wanna get to know ya**_

_**Alright, alright, yeah, yeah**_

He let her draw him towards her again. Not that he could have stayed away if he tried. This woman - she sure wasn't no girl now - was more intoxicating than any liquor he'd ever had. Even more than the Mudder's Milk. Her hands clasped at the back of his neck and he grasped her hips once more.

_(I need ya to dance…)_

_**Tilt ya head back**_

_**Take it down now **(…all night)_

_**Bring it back up slowly**_

_**That's right**_

_(I need ya to dance…)_

_**Tilt ya head back**_

_**Take it down now **(…all night)_

_**Bring it back up slowly**_

_**That's right**_

He dipped her low once, twice, and nuzzled her neck as he drew her up. He had to, the way that creamy skin was taunting him. And she let him. She just kept her head tilted back and mewled in pleasure. Her hands stayed behind his neck. Her leg stayed wrapped around his waist. And she ground against him slowly, rolling her hips in a torturous circle.

_**Everybody just…**_

_Hustle for me, hustle **(hustle)**_

_Hustle for me, hustle **(hustle)**_

_Hustle for me, hustle **(hustle)**_

_Hustle for me, yeah_

Jayne dropped his head to her shoulder and nipped the base of her neck, blinking stupidly as she pulled out of his arms. With a predatory look in her eyes, she pushed him backwards. The people watching formed a path, and he was quickly backed against the back, watching her in confusion. She smirked, turned around, and dropped low to rub up the length of his body.

_You've got some nerve_

_Thinking you so---_

_I got a little bit of that, a little bit of this_

_Little bit of rap, with a little bit of bitch_

Unable to keep his hands to himself any longer, he grabbed her hips and yanked her against him, practically covering her with his body. One hand splayed across her stomach and the other traveled up and down her side as they writhed together. He was aroused beyond belief, and he wanted nothing more than to take her down to his bunk and sex her until they both couldn't walk. But the look in her eyes was enough to stop him from throwing her over his shoulder and taking off towards the ship. She wanted to dance. She needed to dance. And he was in no position to stop her.

_**You stand there looking at me** (At me)_

_**I stand here looking at you, girl **(At you, boy)_

_**You know exactly what's on my mind**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

They were practically sexing right there on the dance floor, as it was. Jayne licked the bite mark on her neck, growling at her taste. Sweat, heat, and something sweet. Something that no other girl he'd been with'd had. Something _River_. She reached back to grab the back of his neck, rolling her hips happily against his.

_It's just so easy to see **(to see)**_

_You came here looking for me_

_But I don't do this type of thing all the time_

Recognizing the lyrics, he took her hands and spun her out of his arms. She laughed, twirling happily a few feet away before stopping at giving Jayne a wicked look. She licked her lips and reached an arm out, beckoning him closer for the last time.

_**(You want me to)** Come here boy_

_I got a little something for ya_

_**Got a little bit**_

_**Can I get a little bit, yeah, yeah**_

_And I don't know_

_**I don't know what it is, but I just wanna get to know ya**_

_**Alright, alright, yeah, yeah**_

He gave her a smoldering look, stalking forward and grabbing her to his chest. He actually lifted her a few inches off the ground, spinning in a circle before setting her down and dipping her low. Once. Twice. He let the second linger, lowering his face to hers when she finally stood up straight.

_(I need ya to dance…)_

_**Tilt ya head back**_

_**Take it down now **(…all night)_

_**Bring it back up slowly**_

_**That's right**_

_(I need ya to dance…)_

_**Tilt ya head back**_

_**Take it down now **(…all night)_

_**Bring it back up slowly**_

_**That's right**_

The end of the song was drowned out by the hoots and clapping of the other patrons. River panted happily and pressed a soft kiss to Jayne's cheek. He brushed his thumbs over the soft fabric of her dress as he held her hips close to his.

"Thanks for the dance," she whispered. He smirked, leaning close to nip at her earlobe.

"Darlin', we ain't even started yet."


End file.
